Shadow of Death
by NyanWolf
Summary: My name is Jamie. And I was laughing. Laughing because I knew they were scared. My foster parents were crying and writhing in fear of me! And I was laughing because that was a good day. (Requested by Nobel Six)( Cover art coming soon)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Glad to be back and writing again! This is a collab/suggestion by Nobel Six, and we hope you like it! This story will center around Jamie and Ava. Please review and also, As You Wish will be returning sometime this week, so keep an eye out for that!**

* * *

"Please! Please make it stop!" My foster mother crouched on the floor, scratching at her own face. There was blood, and I enjoyed it. There were spiders, fat and hairy and pulsing, climbing into her dress and hair and eyes. Only, they weren't real. Only she and I could see them because they were my own illusion. She was crying. I was laughing. She deserved it though. That's what I thought anyway.

"Jamie!" And then there was my foster father. Pitifully whimpering in the corner. His illusion was a bird, long and black, chewing off his fingernails with razor sharp fangs. He was held in place by the bird's massive inky wings. I was quite proud of that one. My favorite illusion to use.

And the best part was that no matter how many times I used the same one, it was always just as terrifying. I smiled at him, very creepily. Then I turned on my heel and walked out of the dingy house we lived in. I knew the illusions ended when the screams did. I chuckled to myself as I strolled through the streets.

The morning was gray and mottled, like the sky had a fever. In the back of my mind I wished I had brought a hoodie, but I didn't go back. I had to at least give my parents time to recover, so I wouldn't wear them out. Kind of like a toy, if you play with it too much it breaks. And no amount of superglue can make it quit right again. I snapped out of my thoughts and walked a little faster.

Eventually I made it to my favorite perch, the small rooftop of a building overlooking Time's Square. That's where the exciting stuff happened. I waited for the inevitable and heard it arrive a moment later. Spiderman and his team, running after some unlucky villain. Ah, the small purple and gold-clad Frenchmen.

He was quite common. Batroc, I think. Anyway, he was leaping for his life. A web latched onto his back and pulled him backwards into an oncoming, glowing fist. I smiled, settling in.

He picked himself up and aimed a flying kick at Powerman. He was okay, but pretty generic in my mind. Then there was his obvious buddy, Iron Fist, who was only slightly more interesting because he knew martial arts. Nova shot energy beams at Batroc, sending him into fiery panic. I liked him. He could fly and had probably seen me more than a few times, but he never pointed me out.

I respected that. Another web launched the battered villain into the air. To be honest, I didn't really like Spiderman. He held back. Jokes don't quite pack the same punch as an actual punch.

He was basically a funny cheerleader. Batroc let out one last defeated m*** as his suit was slashed to bits by steel claws and his head was kicked hard enough to make a cracking sound. She was my favorite. White Tiger. She never held back, and almost seemed to enjoy the rush of violence. Like I did. I inwardly cheered as Batroc slumped down. But then the fight was over and the Tricarrier would be coming soon.

I rushed away from my perch and quickly ran home, laughing and whooping all the way.

* * *

 **So yeah, this was a little prologue. Next chapter will be longer, and the reason of the title will be introduced. Tell me what you think down in the reviews! And anyway...**

 **Wolf out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am updating everything today! Including this! So enjoy!**

 **Reviewers:**

 **Nobel Six: Thanks. XD**

 **Dragonwriter15: Thanks! Here you are! Enjoy the chapter! You have Nobel Six to thank though!**

* * *

In a brightly lit chamber clamor the beautiful archangels. Thomas was wandering around, thinking of his assignments. He had several people he needed to carry to death's arms. And several still he needed to protect. And of course, he would need to find a champion worthy of-

"Thomas!" It was Michael's voice, summoning Thomas. Thomas groaned lightly and hurried to Michael's chambers.

"Yes brother?" Thomas asked. Michael was standing near a giant mirror. In it, a girl with dark brown hair laughed as her parents screamed. He turned to glare at Thomas.

"Do you remember Jamie?" Michael asked conversationally. Thomas stared at the girl in the mirror. He remembered when they had first met, or at least, when he met her. It was a cold morning, and Thomas had arrived on earth to see a train wreck. The wheels had slipped right off the tracks and it had flipped on it's side. Nearly everyone had been seriously injured. But a little girl and her uncle were the only ones found dead. He had held her soul as it tried to disentangle itself from the uncle's content one.

Her soul had screamed at him, trying to get away and trying so hard to live. She had been crying.

"You're a coward!" She had screamed. "You would take a little's girl's life, who has so much to live! You are a nasty coward! Put me back!"

But Thomas was used to this behavior and ignored her. Until she spoke next.

"Fine. Take me. But put my uncle back. It was his birthday today! And he should at least have a real party with cake and happiness before he dies!"

Thomas had looked down on the restless soul. He had promised himself he wouldn't ever let a soul go free. But seeing this young girl made his black heart ache, so he lay her down gently in her body. And when the girl woke up and the doctors paled in shock, he watched her cry for her uncle for hours.

Thomas had sighed then, and he touched a cold finger to her forehead. He gave her powers, and eased the pain of her Uncle's passing. The last thing he remembered before he'd flown away was that she stopped crying. Now, she smiled maliciously instead.

"Thomas? Are you listening?" Michael chastised, bringing Thomas back to the present.

"Oh um..."

"I asked if you remember Jamie!"

"Indeed brother."

"Well, your little experiment has been using the powers you gave her to torture her own family! You should have let her die naturally when she supposed to!" Michael hissed.

"They're abusive pigs. They deserve it," Thomas defended.

"And that, Thomas, is the problem. You seem more than content to watch them suffer!"

"Well I am the Angel of Death."

"You disgust me Thomas. How can you allow this? You will end your foolish mistake immediately!"

"But brother-"

"Enough. Normally I wouldn't interfere with mortal's deaths. But you seem to have done that already, haven't you? You will kill her Thomas, like you should have done years ago."

Thomas looked down. Michael came closer.

"Do you understand?"

"It is with a heavy heart that I accept your orders," Thomas lamented. Michael nodded and smiled. He opened his mouth to praise Thomas but the angel in question was already making his way out of heaven and to earth.

* * *

 **Jamie's POV**

School. How I hated that word. I walked through the hallways with my head down, trying to avoid people. As much as I loved torturing my foster parents, I couldn't bring myself to do it in school. I was weak and I hated it.

"Hey loser! How's it going!" A jock with fiery red hair and a black football jersey shoved my books to the floor as he walked past. I grit my teeth and held my breath until I calmed down. _How would you like ants in your eyeballs? Huh?_ But I did nothing because I was weak.

Slowly, I began picking up my things.

"Don't mind him, he's just one of the many jerks in the school," A girl a year older than me leaned down to help me. Ava Ayaala. I only knew her at all because I happened to take some advanced classes. I didn't really like her though. Too "goody-goody".

Ava was always on time and always had straight As and never got into fights ever. Although she did seem to get sent to detention quite a lot. But I never saw her when I was there myself.

"Yeah, thanks," I muttered, situating my things in my arms before taking off again.

"Hey! Wait! You look like you need some friends," She called out. I turned and gave her my best glare, which is actually pretty good.

"Maybe, but you're definitely not one of them!" I yelled back. Then I turned on my heel and ran through the hallways. I stopped at my locker, panting.

"Hello Jamie," A voice suddenly sprung out of nowhere. I looked around, realizing the voice was in my head.

"I am Thomas," It said.

"What...what's going on?" I murmured, not wanting to be seen talking to myself.

"I am here to take your life," It said. "I am your archangel."

I jammed everything into my locker and screamed mentally. Nothing happened.

"What do you want... _Thomas_?" I whispered.

"I am sorry for what I am about to do," It hissed in my ears. I screamed loudly and everyone stopped. Eyes burned into me. With tears flowing down my face I ran once again, until I made it outside.

I collapsed in the schoolyard.

"You can't just kill me!" I shouted at nothing.

"It is your fate," it, or Thomas, told me.

"Get out of my head! Get out! I don't care about fate!" I shrieked, tossing my head wildly.

"Still the same," And I swear Thomas smiled as he said that, although I had no way of knowing.

And then, before me, he appeared. I looked around for anywhere he might have jumped down from. I wondered if he had powers too, like Spiderman and his team. Like me. He grinned at me beautifully and came closer.

I was frozen. I couldn't move. His expression saddened now as he got even closer. I felt my heart slowing down.

"Hey who are you?" We both turned to see Ava exit the school. She had her eyes narrowed and I swear she reminded me of a cat. Thomas stared at her. Then he straightened, and disappeared.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and check out my other stories! Anyway...**

 **Wolf out...**


	3. Chapter 3

What was going on? Who was that...man? Thing? He had been in my head! He had appeared and disappeared from nowhere! He had wanted to kill me. Why? My thoughts whirled crazily in my head.

"Are you okay Jamie?" Ava lightly touched my shoulder. I turned on her.

"Um no! No I'm not okay! That guy just disappeared into freaking thin air!" I practically shouted. She nodded quickly and fidgeted, looking like she would rather be somewhere else. I didn't blame her. A thought suddenly smashed into me.

"Wait..." I said. "You did see it too, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. I did," She snapped out of her trance and answered in embarrassment. I let out a sigh. At least I wasn't crazy then.

"I'm sure it's fine though, he was probably just after Spiderman, and was trying to take a hostage," She said. I opened my mouth to tell her that wasn't at all what happened, when someone else cut me off.

"What did you say about Spidey?" Peter Parker popped up behind me. I jumped slightly and glared at him. Ava looked as ticked off as I did.

"Oh, nothing. Except some criminal with superpowers just attacked Jamie, and Spiderman really should handle that," She emphasized the last part, shooting Peter meaningful looks. He nodded casually.

"I'm sure he will, if you just give him some time," He said. Ava huffed. They had seemed to forget I was even there, and I stood watching them go back and forth like a tennis match.

"Maybe if Spidey had his team, he could go after him more quickly!" Peter said.

"Yeah? Well maybe if his team didn't have to constantly remind him he was a superhero, then they could all go after him more quickly!" Ava growled.

"Um, what are we talking about?" I jumped in. They stopped and both looked at me.

"Nothing," They both said.

"So...do you not like Spiderman or something?" I asked Ava. She was about to answer but Peter did it for her. I really wanted to give him a nightmare or two right then.

"Do you like him?" Peter asked me.

"Not really. I kind of like White Tiger best," I answered, ready to be done with this conversation. Ava smiled.

"Me too."

"Wait, why?" Peter whined. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because Spiderman holds back. And White Tiger isn't afraid to make her enemies bleed," The words were out before I knew it, and I quickly walked away to hide my embarrassment. I looked back once to see Peter and Ava standing there wide-eyed. Ava looked at her feet. Peter shook his head. I grinned and kept walking.

* * *

 **Thomas**

Her. It was her. As soon as I'd seen her I'd known it was her. I just needed to tell Michael. But first, check the book. The book had the stories and fates of everyone! I hurried to my chamber and found the cracked leather book.

I flipped through thousands of pages until I found her picture. I read the name. Ava Ayala. I pored through the contents of her life up until that exact second. Ah, the White Tiger. Immediately, ideas came to mind for her trials. I would need a few more candidates, to compare her too, but it looked like I had finally found a champion!

"Thomas!" Michael burst into the room.

"Hello brother, I was just coming to see you."

"You didn't kill her!" He snarled. I nodded sheepishly.

"Indeed. I was delayed," I answered.

"By what?"

"Ava Ayala. Our new champion," I said.

"What?"

"I have finally found someone worthy to wield the Arms of God!" I enthused. I gestured for him to come see the book.

"The White Tiger?"

"Indeed brother!" I grinned. "She is perfect!"

"Hmm, yes. Are you certain? There is no room for error in this matter," He said seriously. I nodded.

"Yes. Ava Ayla is the perfect candidate, and we will begin the trials as soon as you wish."

"Very good. We start tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Indeed. Oh and Thomas? Do not think you can distract me with this case. Jamie will still die by your hand. That, is inevitable."


End file.
